Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|500pxHallo auf meiner Neuen Diskussionsseite. Falls du die alte lesen willst klicke Hier! ---- Unterschrift Bitte bau mir so eine Unterschrift wie Scorpi und Kailani haben. Ich habes es versucht aber nicht hinbekommen. Als Farbe hätte ich gerne Sandfarbe oder Braun. --Vorox Clankriger Jadekaiser 13:25, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dir keine Unterschrift machen, denn sonst müsste ich mich unter deinem Namen anmelden. Aber ich kann dir den Quelltext geben: (Yazoo der Zesk) (Talk Bioniclemaster724 13:32, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann ich den so einstellen das der dauerhaft bleibt? Ich krieg das immer noch nicht hin, ich bin wohl zu blööd dazu. --Yazoo der Zesk 14:50, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also ich versuchs mal, und wenn es klappt kopier ich dir den Link hier in die Diskussion. Bioniclemaster724 14:51, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Krank Ich werd heute un vlt auch morgen nich da sein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:22, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Bioniclemaster724 15:24, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel der WOCHE? Wollen wir vlt. Artikel der Woche machen? Ich denk wir sind soweit ... und im normalen W-Nui muss es auch noch einen AdM geben. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:50, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, doch wie soll man da die preise benennen? Und im Wiki Nui hätten wir schon länger einen machen sollen; jedoch habe ich da auch net viel zu sagen... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 14:52, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Denkst du wirklich, dass wir es schaffen könnten? Nicht mal der Biosector ist mit seinen "Collaboration of the Week", "Image of the Week", "Artikle of the Week" immer auf dem neuesten Stand. Bioniclemaster724 15:54, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben so wenig User, das meist alle innerhalb von wenigen Tagen abstimen ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:07, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok, dann machen wir halt einen Artikel der Woche. Sollen wir gleich diese Woche anfangen? Bioniclemaster724 16:07, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dein Profil ist fertig. Lese mal Baramuth "The big Red". Das ist dein Glatorianerprofil. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:16, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, für das coole Profil. MALUM!!!!! Bioniclemaster724 19:21, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist dir aufgefallen das mein Malum ein paar Veränderungen hat? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:28, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jap, vor allem an den beinen und schultern. Bioniclemaster724 19:29, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe alle grauen Teile durch rote oder dies orangegelben ersetzt. Und wie du schon festgestellt hast die Schultern vertauscht. Aber ich gab ihm auch noch ein Schwert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:35, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Story Ok, kurzer Themawechsel. Hat sich meine Geschichte dermaßen verschlechtert? Bioniclemaster724 19:39, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein! Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Der einzige der sich verschlechtert hat bin ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:46, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bekomme fast gar keine Kritik mehr. Bioniclemaster724 19:47, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geht mir genauso. Ich habe auch zum ersten mal eine eigende Geschichte als Artikel des Monats vorgeschlagen. Nur damit man sie liest. Ich hatte auch eine längere Schreibpause eingelegt, damit meine anderen Geschichten gelesen werden konnten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:58, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Deine Story ist halt voll gut, und meine langweilig. Bioniclemaster724 19:59, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bima: Zu deiner Story brauch man halt keine Fragen stellen... ich mag sie und versuche meine Geschichten irgendwie als Paralleldimensionen deiner Welt zu gestalten. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:01, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aber ich bekomme auch keine Feetbacks was ich besser machen soll :-( Bioniclemaster724 20:02, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Bima! Deine Storys sind voll Cool! Da gibst net mehr zu Sagen! Nur meine sind problematisch. Ich muss immer wieder das Brutalitätslevel zensieren. Aber keiner ausser du, Bima mag meine Geschichten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:04, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde mich/Kiani einfach genial gelungen --- ich bin gespannt wie's weitergeht!!! (Ich bekomm übrigens auch nur Feedback, wenn ich frage "Wie hat's euch gefallen?" und die einzige die dann antwortet ist Kailani; oder ab und zu auch Jadekaiser)--[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 07:35, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das mit den Wenig Feedbacks scheint wohl doch kein Einzelfall zu sein. @ Nath, deine Geschichten sind auch vom feinsten! Das ist ehrlich gemeint! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:54, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Seitdem die Schule wieder angefangen hat, komm ich nicht so viel zum Lesen. @Jadekaiser: Deine Geschichten sind voll cool, und ich bezweifle, dass ich der einzige bin, der das so sieht. Noch ne Frage: Könntest du bitte auch abstimmen? Sonst kann ich meine Geschichte nicht weiterschreiben. @Nath: Wie es weitergeht erfahren wir erst, wenn die Umfrage beendet ist. Bioniclemaster724 12:17, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das mit Umfrage passt ganz gut. @Bima, würde dich es stören wenn das Ende von "Bionicle Wars Hellgate" am deine Geschichte mit dem lebenden Vukan anknüpft? Bei der Hellgate Geschichte bietet sich mir ebend auch die Möglich keit deine so mächtige Kanohi einzubauen. Komme gerade nicht auf deren Namen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:57, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also die Atorika kannst du gerne einsetzen. An welcher Stelle wolltest du anknüpfen, da Vator eigentlich gar nicht mehr existiert, bzw. versteinert wurde. Bioniclemaster724 18:14, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brutaka und Botar teleportieren den durch Dunkle Energie verseuchten Teil des Nördlichen Kontinents in ein Paraleluniversum. Das sollte deines sein. Die Atorika wird in meiner Geschichte noch nicht die Atorika sein. Vielmehr eine besonders mächtige Kanokadisk. Vator, aber er heist noch nicht so, ist der Wächter der besagten Kanokadisk. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:35, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also von meiner Story her, passt das nicht so richtig, weil Vator ja erst durch die Große Katastrophe entstand. Bioniclemaster724 13:50, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) in meiner Story gibts auch eine Atorika, sie ist allerdings bisher erst einmal erwähnt worden und wird nicht von großer Wichtigkeit sein. ich denke, jemand zerstört sie >:D [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:20, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Meine Atorika wird auch zerstört. Bioniclemaster724 14:29, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich wird sie das .... aber bei dir dreht sich die ganze Story darum. jedenfalls die jetzige. Bei mir nicht. "Die Kanohi Atorika wurde zerstört!" "wie schade, wo sie noch nie jemand benutzt hat!" "Tja, auch egal, es gibt wichtigeres..." XD --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:34, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wie sie zerstört wird. Bioniclemaster724 14:37, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie war das gleich? Wo ist sie eiglich? die Atorika, mein ich? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:47, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Dann ist gut. Dann werde ich mir ein anderes Ende ausdenken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:49, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt, da die Atorika eingesetzt wurde, wurde alles Rückgängig gemacht. Die Atorika steckt jetzt wieder in der Kuppel, die Metru Nui umschließt. Bioniclemaster724 14:52, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ah. Und wozu muss Kiani nach Bara Magna??? Ja, Zeitreisemaske, aber- was damit? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:54, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ganz einfach: Durch die Zeit reisen, den Einsatz von Brutaka der Atorika verhindern und sie zerstören. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 14:56, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Er muss zu dem Zeitpunkt reisen, an dem Brutaka die Atorika einsetzt. Denn durch das Einsetzen der Atorika wird Mata Nui immer geschwächt. Wenn sie nochmal eingesetzt wird, fällt er in ein Koma. Deshalb hat er auch mit Soleks körper zu Kirop gesprochen. Bioniclemaster724 14:56, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wie kann er zurückreisen? ich meine, es wurde ja die VERGANGENHEIT verändert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:02, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe zwar nix mitgelesen, aber war das nicht so, dass Kiani mit der Maske der Zeitreise in die Zeit zurückreist, inder Brutaka die Atorika benutzt und sie dann zerstört?! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 16:05, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. @Nath: Ja! Das soll es ja auch! Es soll die Vergangenheit zu der machen in der es die Toa Olda gab usw. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 16:23, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, die Vergangenheit existiert immernoch, Brutaka hat einfach die Handlungen verändert das war ungefähr so: *Meine Geschichte *Brutaka setzt die Atorika ein. *Die Geburt der Makuta wurde verhindert *Das Universum läuft verändert weiter *Shadows of the Past und Bara Magna. Bioniclemaster724 16:32, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt alle Taten von z.B. den Toa Olda waren und werden nie wieder geschehen? Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 17:07, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Doch, wenn es alles rückgängig gemacht wird -- ?und von mir oder meim Begleiter keine Ahnung? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:08, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das werden wir bald herausfinden. Bioniclemaster724 17:22, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kopaka right|150px So, der geforderte Kopaka Inara ist fertig. Wie gesagt, er wird in meiner Story auch als Toa Mazeka vorkommen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:15, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Welche Maske findest du besser? @ Bima; Ich habe mir heute Vultraz auf diesem Flieger geholt. Ich wollte der Bima Figur die Vultax Maske geben da sie organischer aussieht. Da Bima aber dich dastellt, möchte ich wissen welche Maske du lieber magst. Die von Vultrax oder von Tahu Mistika? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:46, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schwere wahl, ich überlasse sie dir, denn mir gefallen beide sehr gut. Nimm die, die besser zu der Figur passt. Bioniclemaster724 18:56, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann nehme ich die von Vultrax als organische Haupmaske / Gesicht und die von Tahu Mistika als Helm. So wie ich es auch bei Kaimana handhabe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:21, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Bin schon gespannt. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab Vultraz schon seit ewigkeiten, aber noch nie mit ihm gespielt^^ Bioniclemaster724 19:24, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Bild ist online, kannst ja jetzt selbst eine Meinung bilden. Ich habe mit keinen meiner Bionicle gespielt. Ich habe sie gesammelt und mit ihnen die Scenen meiner Geschichten nach gestellt um zu schauen ob es mit den Figuren möglich ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:26, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tahu So hier ist Tahu Inara! thumb 200px|left Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 12:12, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin ehrlich... ich find ihn nicht gut... sondern GENIAL!!!!!!!!! Bioniclemaster724 12:17, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 12:18, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Er gefällt ihm doch gar nicht. Er findet ihn genial. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:20, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann freut es mich, dass er ihn genial findet... Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 12:21, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) er ist ja auch genial und er hat eine Nuva-Maske, wie fast alle meiner Toa Inara. Bioniclemaster724 12:24, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Och mann, mein Kopaka ist hingegen ein verlaufener Idiot... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 12:28, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jez übertreibst du aber Skorpi! ^^ Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 12:30, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) übertreiben? untertreiben!^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 12:31, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die Figur sieht sehr gut aus. Aber ein kleines Minus Gibt es doch. Das Rot der Kanohimaske wirkt zum dunklen Rot des Körpers zu grell. Aber um es so auszudrücken: 99,99 von 100 Punkten. @ Scorpi: Ihr alle baut coole Figuren. Nur ich baue Schrott. Besonders meine Tardukumbauten scheinen nicht gut anzukommen. Genau so wie meine umgerüsteten Ranus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:19, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ÄÄÄÄÄhhhhhhhhh die sind doch äußerst gelungen, finde ich! Bioniclemaster724 17:38, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Oh danke. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) AdM/AdW Ich wollte eiglich das es beides gibt; also die Gewinner der AdWs sind dann zur Wahl für den AdM nominiert...? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:18, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sowas halte ich ehr für blöd, denn man kann dann ja nur ca. 4 Aikel nominieren (für den AdM) und wenn es z.B. 4 Artikel sind die man garnicht nominieren wollte, kann man auch schlecht abstimmen. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 13:21, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, so hatte ich das auch verstanden und mit Bima auch abgeklärt. *Erste Woche: AdW *Zweite Woche: AdW *Dritte Woche: AdW *Vierte Woche (Ende des Monats): AdM (Wird aus den Siegern dr AdWs ermittelt *Das jeden Monat *Am Ende des Jahres kommen dann die Sieger von Januar-November (Dezember geht nicht, weil ja nun diese Wahl stattfindet) auf die AdW Seite und es wird der AdJ gewählt. Was auch eine Option wäre, dass man für jeden AdW/M/J eine Seite anlegt und so alles parallel laufen lässt, aber nach dem gleichen System... So kann man dann den Sieger der letzten Woche eines Monats für den AdM des nächsten Monats mitnehmen. (Habt ihr verstanden, was ich meine =P) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 13:23, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Atakus Sieh mal in The Weapons awoke, ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm wenn ich deinen Atakus verwende, er wird als eines der Weapons vorkommen, sogar als eijnes der mächtigsten mit dem Namen Diamontra. =) Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 15:01, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Navigation Also... das mag jetzt etwas blöd kommen, aber ich habe ein paar Vorschläge für die Navigation, die links zu sehen ist: *Wir könnten ja unter Top-Inhalte "Storys" anlegen, wo so ein paar Übersichten reinkommen, wir könnten eine Abstimmung starten, welche, dass jeder fünf Stimmen hat und am Ende die fünf, die die meisten Stimmen haben, in die Schaltfläche komen, sodass man die besten Storys (Also soetwas wie Schlacht der Toa) von überall abrufen kann. *Außerdem könnte man noch für die Artikel/Kreation der/des Woche/Monats eine Schaltfläche anlegen, sodass man sofort seine Stimme abgeben kann. *Und genau diese Abstimmungsseiten werde ich so sperren, dass nur angemeldete Benutzer sie bearbeiten können, ein gast kann ja nicht mit abstimmen. (Falls man das noch nicht so eingerichtet hat. Punkt 3 werde ich glaich umsetzen, über die ersten beiden Punkte möchte ich erst wissen, wie du denkst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:36, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig! @Bima, Es tut mir leid das ich dich ungewollt geägert habe. Aber bei dem Durcheinander zwischen Diskusionsseite und Blogeinträgen, ist einiges "höllisch" durcheinander gekommen oder nicht deutlich genuf betont gewesen. Ich wusste immer das du auf meiner Seite warst und es hoffentlich noch bist, nach dem Desaster was ich angerichtet hatte. Es tut mir einfach nur sehr Leid und ich hoffe das dieser Blödsinn schnell vergessen werden kann! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:01, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich war ich nie sauer auf dich :-) [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:04, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC)